Waiting Beauty
by Baka Punks
Summary: Alfred grew up with bed time stories his brother Arthur collected in his travels. What happens when he starts remembering pass events that closely resembles the same tale Arthur told him when he was just eight years old? AlfredxKiku Yaoi ! Not Historic


**Sanos:** I been wanting to write a America X Japan fic for a long time, but never got around to it cause it's been a while since I written anything...Like four years? I don't know…And although Kiku is being referred as a girl he is actually a man =E ! And sorry in advance if I didn't capture Arthur well.

I do not own Hetalia

* * *

**Waiting Beauty**

**"Goodnight, Hero"**

"Have you ever heard the tale of the Waiting Beauty, Alfred? ", a lean man with blond hair asked his younger brother as he picked him up in his arm and hugged him close, ready to put him to sleep.

"Waiting beauty? No, never!", Alfred quickly replied, a bit excited that his big brother Arthur would be telling him a new story he heard from his travels. "Is it a boring story? Are there many heroes? Is the hero the waiting beauty? If she is I don't want to hear it, I don't want the hero to be a girl, eww.", Alfred exclaim.

Arthur gently laid him down on his small bed, laughing at his younger brother disinterest of girls, "Hush Alfred, I can't answer too many questions at once. Now, tuck yourself in or I wont tell you the tale. Alfred pouted, but hastily did what his brother asked him to do, taking him a while to pull up the heavy blue blanket and getting comfortable. "OKAY! Ready !", cheerfully shouting as he turn to look at Arthur as the other sat on the rocking chair next to the bed. .

"Alright then, where should I begi-"

"You haven't answered my questions yet!" The young boy interrupted, almost jumping out of his bed to make sure Arthur wouldn't start the story.

Arthur sigh, "It's not a boring story, Alfred. I found it quite enjoyable. And yes, there is a hero and he's not a woman." With that, Alfred laid back down with a smile on his face.

"A long time in-"

"How long?"

"A VERY long time ago in-"

"Like dinosaur time?"

"No Alfred, and it's not 'dinosaur time' it's 'Jurassic Period'. Now let me continue or you'll go to bed without a bed time story." Alfred immediately slapped both his hands over his mouth in an attempt to stop interrupting, earning a short chuckle from his brother.

"Good. A long time ago in Edo Japan, lived a young woman by the name of Kiku whose beauty was envied by all who laid eyes on her. She lived with her six siblings, who kept her away from the world in order to protect her from dangerous men. Now, even though they were a big family, they were incredibly poor. Her four brothers would do their best to supply food on the table every day, but sadly it was never enough. One day, Kiku awoke to the news that her eldest brother had died of starvation. Learning that he would always give up his share when there wasn't enough to eat, Kiku fell into a deep depression, for it was he who gave the family hope of a brighter future. She cried for the longest time, her eyes lost the glimmer they so fiercely held and simply became chocolate dull. A year later, another tragedy occurred, sickness had claim the life of both her youngest siblings. Knowing how much they had admired her mane, she carelessly chopped her long raven hair, and buried it with them-"

"WAIT WAIT !", Alfred couldn't help but interrupt now, "Why is it a sad story? Where's the hero! Shouldn't he have arrived and saved all of them ?", Alfred yelled, curious as to why the hero wasn't being a hero.

"Sshh, don't yell Alfred, that's not how a gentleman behaves. Beside this hero doesn't have those '_**somebody's-in-trouble**_' senses are tingling, like the heroes you read so much about, now let me continue."

Alfred crossed his arms in front of him, with a displease look on his round face, "Fine."

Arthur messed with his hair before starting again.

"Months passed, and her remaining sibling grew angry, and selfish with one another, one had even decided to abandon them, but before he could leave, Kiku had given him the few valuables she had, as an appreciation for all his hard work he had done for the family, and never saw him again. Time passed, and it seemed everything was finally going well for her and her two remaining siblings, until the final brother fell in love and married a poor girl. With a child on its way, Kiku decided it was time for her brother to let go of the burden of taking care of his old family and concentrate on the new, she left him the small cabin they had all lived in for years, and started traveling with her younger sister. Now, Kiku was not as beautiful as she was many years ago, but it was enough to stop a man from….uh…cough cough ", Arthur started coughing on his sleeves, he had forgotten about that particular scene of the story. He looked at his surrounding thinking of a way to get himself out of this situation, "Is that the time already ? YAWN, is getting late, better head to bed myself. Good night Alfred." He made an attempt on picking himself up from his sitting place but was stop by two tiny hands grabbing the end of his vest.

"HEY! Don't leave! The hero hasn't appeared yet! I can't sleep until the hero appears and saves the day!"

Arthur sigh, rubbing his head in the process, it was true. Alfred could never sleep until the hero appeared, "Alright then." He sat right back down, and Alfred took his spot back in bed, comfortable as ever.

"-but it was enough to stop a man from…braking her younger sister, as she offered herself in exchange. When she awoke, her body was severely bruised, but she paid no heed on herself, but on her missing sister. Her immense sorrow had shriveled her into nothing but bones. For the first time, she felt alone, hideous, and broken….But she kept on walking. Walking. Walking. Not knowing where she was going, and not caring either, until she finally halts on top of a cliff. Below, she could see angry waves crash with vicious rocks, both not willing to show mercy on who ever decided to come in between. She takes a single step forward, one for all her siblings. Six steps later, she was on the edge. The final step to end her living nightmare, was for herself. She fell….but she did not hit the rocks that awaited her, or the waves ready to drown her, she was caught-"

"THE HERO !", Alfred screamed out excitedly.

"That's correct. She was caught by a hero. The hero took her home, and made it his responsibility to take care of her. However, her appearance stayed the same. Her short black hair refused to grow, her chocolate eyes were emotionless abyss, and her body became pale and cold as if she was a living corpse. One night, Kiku stared at the moon, something both her eldest brother and herself did quite often together, and our hero joined her. He started explaining to her about the future and what he expected from it, and for the first time, Kiku spoke to hime. Reciting the same thing her brother spoke about the future he had hoped his family would have. The hero never interrupted but simply smiled at everything she had to say. Time flew fast for Kiku, yet her hair refused to grow. She would ran her boney fingers down her short locks and our hero would commented on how beautiful it was. Seasons came and went, and for the first time in her life, Kiku receives a gift and refused to open it, but cried on the hero's shoulders. Many months later, he asked for her hand in marriage, she refused. The same day, she informed him he could have his way with her, he refused."

"Have his way with her?" Alfred asked trying to make his eight year old mind understand.

"Yes, for example clean for him, and cook, stuff like that.", Arthur explain, hoping the young boy was falling for it.

"Kiku, was finally happy, and felt at peace. She was not beautiful but she was in love and was loved in return. Engaged with the very man that had saved her, but that happiness did not last long. Orders were called that all young men twelve to forty would be heading into battle. Her hero was taken, but she was not depressed, he had promised her his return. Days became months and months became years, with no letter or sign of him returning. Kiku kept on waiting however, on the same cliff she was about to take her life. Her hair had elegantly grown long again, and her eyes sparkled in anticipation for her love to return. Color had return to her skin from being under the sun. She was beautiful, an angelic being sent down from heaven many would say. But she was human, and she grew old. Many still don't have the slightest clue on what happen to her, some say she died of old age, or she simply moved on. What about yo-", Arthur started chuckling as his brother slept peacefully, amaze that he fell asleep even though the story ended in a sad mystery.

"_Goodnight, Alfred"_

* * *

_So how was it ? Any tips for my writing? How about the story ? No flames unless it's about my writing, thank you!_


End file.
